Lo único real es el amor
by Dichiro
Summary: Shizuru está atrapada en una mentira que va acabando con su vida hasta dejarla en la piel de alguien más y, a pesar de todo, no quiere abandonar su nueva realidad. (Oneshot).


**Hola, personitas.**

**Este oneshot nació de estar viendo una telenovela en el trabajo junto a la encargada de turno y, aunque al principio me pareció tonto, cuando terminé de escribir me di cuenta que me gustaba más de lo que pensé.**

**No tenía planeado subirlo aquí, pero cambié de opinión, quiero compartirlo con todos (aunque si siguen mi página probablemente ya lo habrán leído y en ese caso quiero decir que sigue igual, sólo hice cambios mínimos).**

**Les mando un abrazo y mucho amor.**

* * *

—No lo entiendo —dice mientras me observa beber la taza de té que me he preparado—. Antes no te gustaba el té, decías que su aroma era repugnante.

Conozco los vicios y gustos de Viola como la palma de mi mano, sin embargo, no he podido evitar darme algunos gustos propios porque con el paso del tiempo comienza a ser cansado no poder actuar como yo misma.

—Las personas cambian de opinión, cariño.

—Fueron años de rechazo.

Cada vez le resulta más extraño, pero me cree. Con cada duda en su mirada me encargo de crear una distracción suficiente para hacerla olvidar el tema. Me acercó a sus labios y le robo un beso como he hecho ya tantas veces desde hace un año; ella me lo permite sin sospechar nada.

Saben a dulce, pero queda la sombra todavía sobre ellos de su dueña anterior a quien anhelan casi con devoción. Quizás aunque no lo sepa de forma consciente, su cuerpo y sus sentidos ya han descubierto mi engaño y la sola idea me llena de terror.

_Lo he dejado todo_, pienso mientras mis manos sostienen sus mejillas. Trato de transmitirle con la mirada mi sacrificio y el dolor de no poder decirle la verdad; tal vez conquistarla justamente hubiera sido una mejor idea, pero nunca he sido muy racional cuando de sentimientos se trata y aquella vez… no podía herirla de esa manera.

Recuerdo el comienzo de mi farsa como si se tratara del día anterior. Viola iba a casa cada año para llevar flores a la tumba de nuestros padres; al estar yo en un continente distinto, sólo podía permitirme el viaje cada cuatro, pero nos asegurábamos de coincidir y nos alojábamos en nuestra vieja hacienda familiar para pasar la noche hablando de los pormenores de nuestras respectivas vidas. Solíamos envolvernos en recuerdos sintiéndonos como un par de niñas otra vez.

Septiembre es época de lluvias en nuestra ciudad natal, por eso la primera en llegar se encarga de preparar las bebidas y las toallas para ambas. En esa ocasión fue mi turno; encendí las luces de la cocina y de la entrada, coloqué una toalla limpia cerca de la puerta mientras con otra continuaba secando mi cabello en silencio. No había otro ruido más allá del hervir del agua sobre el fuego y los grillos cantores escondidos en la oscuridad de los alrededores.

Viola llevaba una hora de retraso cuando comencé a sentirme intranquila; llamé a su celular, pero no respondió, sólo continuaba sonando y entraba a buzón.

_¿Estás por llegar? Es tarde, aunque quizá haya tráfico y por eso estás demorando tanto… De cualquier forma, ¿podrías llamarme de vuelta cuando escuches mi mensaje? Estoy preocupada._

Cuando todavía vivía, papá siempre nos advirtió no andar por los caminos colindantes a la hacienda de noche porque, según él, eran peligrosos cuando no podías ver nada. Jamás tomamos en serio sus palabras, pero por alguna razón ahora, ocho años después, me llegaron a la mente casi como una premonición y salí de casa sin importar la lluvia; con mi pijama apenas podía cubrirme, sin embargo, algo me impidió dar media vuelta y volver junto a la calidez de la chimenea.

Las gruesas gotas de agua caían con fuerza dejándome mojada de pies a cabeza con el frío calando en mis huesos. Temblaba y pequeños escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo en oleadas constantes, pero no me detuve hasta llegar al automóvil y ni siquiera me importó dejar los asientos arruinados por el agua. En mis pensamientos lo único importante era Viola; volví a llamarla un par de veces más, pero seguía sin haber respuesta.

Incluso con las luces del auto encendidas, apenas podía ver más allá de unos centímetros de carretera frente a mí; no había lámparas en ese lugar y por primera vez lamenté no haber ayudado a mis padres con la propuesta para instalarlas. En ese momento pensé: nadie en su sano juicio conduciría de noche por este lugar; después ellos fallecieron, y cada año mi hermana usa este sendero a altas horas de la noche para llegar a casa.

Seguí mi intuición mientras trataba de convencerme de que mi preocupación era exagerada, después de todo, ocho años era tiempo suficiente para aprenderse el camino con los ojos cerrados, y Viola siempre fue una persona inteligente; se graduó con honores de la universidad y consiguió un puesto importante en su trabajo un año después. No había forma, en lo más mínimo, de verla descuidarse en algo tan simple como conducir.

Pero lo supe incluso antes de verlo porque los hermanos gemelos tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas, o por lo menos eso dicen y a nosotras nunca nos falló de niñas. Cuando una necesitaba de la otra, aparecía casi por arte de magia, como si pudiéramos leer a miles de kilómetros todo cuanto estaba sucediendo en nuestras vidas; aunque los últimos ocho años quizás algo andaba mal porque desee muchas veces dejar de estar sola en un país extraño… pero ella nunca apareció.

Una tenue luz me distrajo de mis pensamientos y entonces lo vi. Bajo el puente, a unos cuantos metros, estaba un coche volcado con grandes abolladuras, los vidrios destrozados, la luz izquierda daba su último esfuerzo mientras titilaba entre las sombras y, a pesar de no poder verla, pude sentir su presencia en ese lugar.

Bajé corriendo y resbale a mitad de camino. Había ramas rotas por doquier; unas cuantas me golpearon durante la caída y todo las cosas en mi bolsillo cayeron entre el pasto. No quise detenerme a buscarlas, sólo seguía mi camino hasta el auto, ahora con algunas magulladuras en el cuerpo. Creo que incluso me torcí el tobillo, y mi cabello, antes castaño, se veía color blanco por la tierra pero en ese momento todo se volvió demasiado difuso como para decirlo con seguridad.

Caí de rodillas junto a la puerta del conductor y la vi, seguía de cabeza —junto con todo su auto— y llevaba el cinturón de seguridad todavía puesto, sin embargo, su frente no dejaba de sangrar. Hice esfuerzos inútiles por abrir la puerta sólo para cambiar de idea unos minutos después; el golpe había hecho añicos el metal y no podía hacer nada por moverlo.

Todo en mí estaba temblando por el frío, por la lluvia y por el miedo. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas tan amargas como la soledad donde me mantuve esos largos ocho años y se confundían con la lluvia; no podía sentirlas en mis mejillas debido a eso, pero podía notarlas cuando mis ojos las dejaban salir.

Tras un largo forcejeó donde ya mis manos tenían cortes por todos los dedos, por fin pude sacarla de ahí por la ventana. Podía sentir las piedras incrustadas en mis piernas y brazos al arrastrarnos lejos del coche en un desesperado intento por huir del posible incendio que pudiera iniciarse.

Ni siquiera la lluvia podía esconder sus heridas y las manchas de tierra en su cuerpo. El lugar donde estábamos se había convertido en lodo, manchando hasta el último rincón de nuestra ropa. Mi pijama estaba rasgado por todos lados debido a la caída y algunas heridas sangraban bajo ella; con Viola no era muy diferente.

Grité su nombre, intenté hacerla despertar entre llantos desesperados. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, incluso recuerdo haber buscado mi celular desesperadamente y darme cuenta de que rodó lejos cuando caí, dejándome incomunicada. Ante esto mi desesperación aumento, comencé a gritar por ayuda con todas mis fuerzas hasta sentir la garganta irritada e incluso así no me detuve.

Me abracé a su cuerpo cuando nadie me escuchó y lloré porque, a pesar de todo, sabía lo inútil de una mano amiga en estos momentos, después de todo, Viola no estaba respirando. Me quedé ahí, a su lado, en mitad de la noche mientras lamentaba con todas mis fuerzas haber perdido a mi último familiar; ahora estaba sola, lo había perdido todo. Sólo deseaba irme con ella.

Para cuando alguien nos encontró la luz del día estaba ya en el cielo y hace rato que la lluvia había dejado de caer. Ahora era nada más una chica sucia sobre el barro abrazando a otra con todas sus fuerzas; ya no lloraba, pero permanecía en un estado catatónico y no quise soltar a mi hermana ni siquiera cuando llegó la policía.

Fueron los paramédicos quienes con ayuda de los uniformados lograron arrancar el cuerpo de Viola de mis manos aun con mis gritos y esfuerzos desesperados por continuar juntas. Recuerdo haber golpeado a alguien y hubiera seguido de la misma forma por largo rato, pero una chica me puso una inyección que, muy a mi pesar, me hizo caer en una especie de letargo.

Los días siguientes no pudieron hacerme hablar, ni comer, ni moverme de la cama de hospital donde me encontraba. Yo estaba perfectamente, no había contusiones ni heridas graves, sin embargo, los médicos no querían dejarme ir mientras continuara sin hablar con nadie pues, según ellos, seguía afectada por haber tenido entre mis brazos a mi hermana tanto tiempo.

Nadie me llamaba por mi nombre, cada enfermera o doctor me decía "señorita" porque no estaban seguros de quien era quien, después de todo, Viola y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua. Ni siquiera nuestros padres podían diferenciar a una de la otra si nos parábamos juntas sin hacer nada, siempre esperaban a ver con cuales juguetes jugábamos o qué programa veíamos en la televisión, sólo así conseguían reconocernos.

Un día, sin embargo, entre otra de mis crisis donde me ponía a llorar de la nada, apareció en la puerta alguien a quien reconocí por las fotos recibidas de mi hermana. Llevaba el cabello negro azulado en un moño, aunque algunos mechones escapaban de él para enmarcar su rostro de porcelana.

Yo la conocía sólo de palabra, jamás tuvimos oportunidad de coincidir, pero ella se veía preocupada cuando entró; me dio un abrazo y por un momento no supe reaccionar. Una calidez se extendió por mi pecho cuando le devolví el gesto; no sabía cuánto necesitaba un acto así de cariño hasta estos momentos.

No quería soltarla y nos mantuvimos abrazadas largo rato sin decir nada mientras yo lloraba en su hombro y ella me daba caricias en la espalda con cariño. Cuando se alejó unos centímetros besó mi frente; tenía los ojos llorosos también y limpió con el dorso de su mano la única lágrima que logró escapar.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

No, no era por mí sino por Viola, pero no dije nada. Al parecer, mi hermana jamás le mencionó el hecho de ser gemelas, por eso ahora ella me estaba confundiendo; incluso me dio su pésame por mi muerte y yo seguía incapaz de hablar para sacarla de su error.

Yo no sentía nada por ella —en ese momento—, pero su presencia se sintió reconfortante, de pronto ya no me sentía tan sola en el mundo. Viola tenía a esa chica, Shizuru no tenía a nadie; quizá por esa razón continué aferrada a su cuerpo y dejé a sus caricias consolar mi alma. Por un instante no era yo quien vivía, sino mi hermana, la chica de la guitarra, la maestra adorada por los niños, la nadadora, la novia de esta mujer que me mantenía entre sus brazos…

Natsuki me llevó a casa. Era un sitio extraño para mí, pero no me importó, todavía no estaba lista para decirle la verdad; apenas recordaba el rostro de mi hermana cubierto de lodo y sangre cuando las lágrimas volvían a brotar y pensé en no darle el mismo dolor a ella porque entonces ambas nos cerraríamos en un ciclo de amargura interminable. Yo seguramente volvería a aislarme en mi departamento al otro lado del país y terminaría con mi solitaria existencia.

Suspiré. No quería pensar así, pero era inevitable, me sentía desolada al perder lo único valioso en mi vida y, a juzgar por la forma de cruzar su mirada con la mía, ella también se perdería en el abismo sin Viola.

Me quedé a su lado, aunque no la quería. Evité sus besos, sus caricias y sus detalles justificándome con la pérdida todavía demasiado reciente; pensé que se aburriría de ello y terminaría por marcharse, pero no fue el caso. Natsuki era una chica comprensiva, amable y detallista; me dio todo el espacio necesario sin dejar de cuidarme o de verme con esa mirada de cachorro. Casi podía notar un rabo imaginario moviéndose tras ella cuando me tenía cerca, en especial si lograba darme un abrazo —como los días en que el dolor me ganaba y terminaba recostada entre sus brazos.

—¿Me amas? —preguntaba a veces.

Yo no tenía idea si siempre cuestionaba eso incluso cuando estaba con mi hermana o si lo hacía por mi actitud reticente e indiferente hacia ella, sin embargo, no dejaba de darle la misma respuesta.

—Con todo mi corazón.

Lo cual era mentira, pero quería suponer que Viola usaría alguna frase como esa pues el romanticismo cursi fue siempre algo inherente en ella.

Natsuki sonreía con mis palabras y, aunque debería haberme sentido culpable, no fue así. Me gustaba sentirme querida, por lo cual trataba de devolverle parte de ese cariño para no arruinarlo todo y verme en la necesidad de volver a mi vieja vida. Afrontar la realidad era algo que no estaba ansiosa por hacer porque debería asumir mi pérdida y por el momento, suplantar la identidad de Viola era como atar un pedacito de su esencia al mundo de los vivos.

Y me acostumbré; a Natsuki, a sus idas y venidas por la casa, a su forma de pedirme cariño con la mirada, al desayuno en la cama los domingos y a los buenos días con un corto beso en los labios. Comencé a ver porque mi hermana se fijó en ella, después de todo, desde mi estadía podía verla procurando mi bienestar incluso ante el rechazo de mi parte. Sin darme cuenta, me gustó.

Pero era difícil porque yo debía aprender sus manías, costumbres y gustos cuando Viola ya sabía todo aquello. Por eso a veces preparaba cenas reprochables para su paladar e incluso así, se comportó amable conmigo.

—No me gusta la lechuga, ¿recuerdas, Viola?

—Lo lamento —dije dejando de nuevo la verdura en el refrigerador—. Todavía no logro concentrarme en las cosas al pensar en mi hermana.

Era una verdad a medias, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, y siempre me creía. Asintió y vino a rodearme por la espalda dejando su barbilla descansar en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, el tiempo se encargará de todo.

El tiempo sólo se encargaría de ayudarme a conocerla lo suficiente para representar bien mi papel, ni más ni menos. Ambas habíamos perdido algo importante, pero a diferencia de mí, ella no lo sabía y quizás era mejor de esa forma o de lo contrario sufriría tanto como yo. No deseaba eso. Quería hacerla feliz tanto como me fuera posible; devolverle una alegría falsa, venderle la mentira más hermosa con tal de conservarla a mi lado. Sólo por no dejarnos solas.

Había ocasiones en donde me sentía cansada de esta gran farsa; esos días me quedaba en la cama y ni siquiera quería su compañía porque eso sería seguir fingiendo. Natsuki aceptaba mis rechazos tratando de entenderme, pero podía ver en su rostro la decepción ante mis actitudes, mi indiferencia y el cambio tan drástico en mis acciones; conocía a Viola, casi podía verla despertando cada mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras llenaba de besos sus mejillas, en cambio yo, no podía hacer otra cosa que cubrirme todo el cuerpo con las mantas y esperar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Apenas se marchaba, me descubría por completo y quedaba viendo el techo, tratando inútilmente de retener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía superarlo? ¿Era tan doloroso mantener su recuerdo con vida? No tenía idea si era mi propia mentira, pero el dolor parecía cada vez más fuerte, y en días como hoy se volvía insoportable.

Ese día, en cambio, no quería dejarme ganar. Despedí a Natsuki en la puerta y estuve limpiando la habitación; había dejado el trabajo de mi hermana porque no podía tolerar inventar tantas historias con cada persona en ese lugar. Yo no tenía idea de quienes eran Yukino, Mikoto o Nao, si intentaba engañar a tantas gente podía terminar quemándome con el reguero de pólvora que yo misma me encargué de dejar sobre mi nueva vida. Tenía miedo a cualquier chispa y opté por evitarlas.

Era otra de las tantas cosas por las cuales Natsuki se quejaba. No era capaz de entender porque dejaba "el trabajo de mis sueños" y yo no podía explicarle tampoco. Como siempre, mentí para acallar sus dudas.

Estaba pérdida en mis propios pensamientos, recordando la cantidad de mentiras inventadas en el último año cuando derribe unas cajas por accidente y, a pesar de caerme encima abriendo una pequeña herida en mi frente, agradecí encontrar dentro de alguna el diario de Viola.

Abrirlo fue embriagante y doloroso, por un lado estaba a punto de conocer su vida escrita de propio puño, pero por otro, me hacía extrañarla más. Como ya imaginaba, no faltaron páginas dedicadas a las actividades con Natsuki; algunas salidas o momentos especiales pasados juntas durante su relación.

Viola me había contado un par de cosas, pero nada con el detalle plasmado en estas hojas donde describía incluso sus emociones y era fácil ponerse en su papel, imaginar la escena y, en mi caso, incluso creerte la protagonista de ese bonito romance.

Ese diario fue la parte necesaria para devolver la alegría a la casa. Aprendí de memoria cada línea hasta confundir mis recuerdos con los suyos, lo cual a veces resultaba terrorífico; tenía miedo de perderme, pero si no quería quedarme sola… si quería estar con Natsuki, debía dejarme ir.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? —pregunté.

Ella había acomodado su cabeza en mi regazo y yo me distraía acariciando su cabello suavemente.

—Por supuesto —dijo y soltó un bostezo.

Yo repetí su gesto antes de volver a hablar.

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que nos besemos? Eso es fácil.

Su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—No… Bueno, sí —respondí—. Pero no hablaba de eso sino del viaje.

—¿Quieres ir de nuevo a la montaña? Dijiste que…

—Que nunca volvería a subirme, lo sé —la interrumpí. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió ante mi prologado silencio—. Quiero vivir ese momento contigo como si fuera la primera vez.

Se levantó para acomodarse en el sofá con una pierna sobre la otra y las manos apoyadas en sus muslos.

—Si es así, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Di un beso a sus labios.

—Te amo.

Sonrió.

—Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez.

—Para mí es como si lo fuera.

Lo siento, Viola. Estoy enamorada de ella.


End file.
